horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Guerra de los Champiñones
La Guerra de los Champiñones fue un gran acontecimiento ocurrido en el Planeta Tierra en que la guerra entre los propios humanos (se especulan otras especies) acabaron con la mayor parte de la vida y especies en el planeta por el uso de bombas nucleares en esta guerra, también creó las nuevas mutaciones. Por ello, Hora de Aventura se desarrolla en una era Post-Apocalíptica en la Tierra de Ooo. No se sabe mucho de la guerra en este momento, pero la palabra "Hongo" en el titulo se refiere probablemente a una nube de hongo generada por una bomba nuclear. Si es así, es probable que la Tierra de Ooo y las criaturas que la habitan se crearon a partir de la lluvia radiactiva que cayó sobre la tierra, como dijo Simon Petrikov en un Flashback en el episodio "Finn El Humano". Esto se ve apoyado por las piezas de tecnología moderna dispersas por toda la Tierra, y el comienzo del Tema de Apertura que muestra brevemente los restos de bombas y de otras armas. Se confirmó por Pendleton Ward, que Marceline y el Rey Helado son sobrevivientes de la guerra gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales obtenidos. Pendleton Ward no ha confirmado que Hunson Abadeer es un sobreviviente de esta guerra, sin embargo es evidente que sí lo es, pues aparte de que es demonio, es padre de Marceline lo que se entiende que este es más viejo que ella y que es un sobreviviente. La primera mención oficial de la guerra en la serie fue en el episodio "Los Cineastas", cuando Finn y Jake descubren las advertencias que han quedado atrás en el tiempo (y que las películas compradas para uso doméstico de vídeo en general, están protegidas para ser utilizadas en el uso exclusivo y no para uso público), así que Finn y Jake deciden seguir lo que dice la advertencia para no romper la ley. Extrañamente, la Tierra de Ooo contiene aparatos tecnológicos incluso más avanzados que los actuales tales como el Traductor universal. Es desconocido si éste artefacto es anterior a la Guerra de los Campiñones. Además en el capítulo de Rastro de Calor muestran que esa película fue muy popular en la época de Marceline y se puede ver una motocicleta antigua en la escena donde Finn y Jake quieren molestar a la Princesa Grumosa. A pesar de que parece que antes de la guerra, la serie transcurría en la vida real (como se ve en "Secretos Navideños Parte 2", cuando Simon Petrikov menciona a Escandinavia) esto no es del todo cierto, ya que antes de la guerra, la Tierra tenía dosis de fantasía y surrealismo. Algunos ejemplos son: Hunson Abadeer es un demonio y Marceline Abadeer es una vampiro. Ambos criaturas mitológicas que en la serie coexistían con los seres reales. La corona que Simon Petrikov (El Rey Helado) encontró y que le corrompió la mente y el cuerpo, es un ejemplo claro de magia, un tipo de energía o poder en la cual se creía hace siglos. Las dimensiones alternativas, como la Nocheosfera, la Dimensión de Cristal, o la Tierra de los Muertos, posiblemente existían antes de la guerra, siendo la Nocheosfera el lugar de procedencia de Marceline y su padre. Evidencia de una civilización En muchos episodios de Hora de Aventura, hay muchos indicios o pistas sobre el mundo y la civilización que existía antes de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones, incluyendo los siguientes: thumb|170px|El Enchiridión!: Lavaplatos y refrigerador destruidos Nota: No todos los episodios tienen evidencia ni todos los episodios con evidencia tienen una imagen. 'Temporada 1' Tronquitos: Los carteles de advertencia no se sabe, pero la mayor teoría es que en la Guerra de los Champiñones thumb|Hombres de Negocios: Finn con su "lanzallamas descongelando icebergs"la bomba nuclear muto a los carteles y la otra teoría es por que estaban cerca de la manzana de cristal. La pintura en la casa de Tronquitos parece estar ambientada en las pirámides egipcias. El Enchiridion! : Al pie de Finn y Jake avanzan través del bosque del Monte Cragdor se ven unos objetos metálicos de antes de la guerra como un lavaplatos, una lavadora y un neumatico semienterrado aunque estos objetos también se han visto en la serie. También se puede ver a un gigante obsesionado por un dólar (prueba de la existencia de un sistema de comercio de antes de la guerra). thumb|Mis Dos Personas Favoritas: Traductor universal Hombres de Negocios: Artefactos antiguos, bicicletas, medias, computadores y un grupo de hombres congelados en gigantes bloques de hielo. Para descongelarlos Finn y Jake utilizan un "lanzallamas" (construido con dos tanques de gasolina unidos a un rifle por un tubo). Mis Dos Personas Favoritas: Parte de el traductor universal que usan para entender a ArcoirisTambién se ve a Jake usar un teléfono celular militar. thumb|Oceanos de Miedo: Submarino de antes de la guerra. Cuando Finn y Arcoiris encuentran a Jake y a Tifanny se pueden ver restos de autos. El Jardín de la Bruja: Los sistemas de carreteras. La puerta de un carro destruido, el ala de un avión y el río de basura. Océanos de Miedo: Se puede apreciar lo que podría ser una ciudad antigua y totalmente destruida, con edificios, automóviles, submarinos, vehículos de guerra y muchas otras cosas tales como dos esqueletos de personas muertas sentadas en un sofá. thumb|Su Héroe: Televisor de antes de la guerra en la cueva de Billy. La Ciudad de los Ladrones: Cuando Finn y Jake entran a la tienda de Penny, se puede apreciar una escopeta de dos cañones cerca de una pila de monedas. Además, en el tesoro del rey de los ladrones puede ser observada una consola Game-Boy. ¿Qué es la vida?: Neptor esta hecho de un horno de microondas de edad, una lata,ruedas del juguete de un tanque pequeño, unos circuitos y cables muy mal colocados. thumb|Los Ojos: Jake toca con su Viola dos sonatas de Beethoven, una de Mozart y una de Wagner Fantaseando En Un Día Lluvioso: Finn usa un misil nuclear de muy poca potencia. Y también se puede ver cómo llueven espadas. Su Héroe: En la cueva de Billy hay un televisor, una bañera y algunos otros objetos que existieron antes de la Guerra. 'Temporada 2' Los Ojos: Jake toca con su Viola sonatas de compositores humanos y reales. thumb|Las Otras Tartas: Esqueletos de ballenas y restos de barcos en el desierto. Estas son las sonatas: *''Claro de Luna Sonata para piano 'op. 14 de Beethoven. *''Sinfonía no. 5 en Do menor, de Beethoven. *''Eine Kleine Natchmusik, de Mozart. *''Surco de Valkiria, de Wagner. Lealtad Al Rey: La Princesa Grumosa utiliza un amplificador de sonido y el Rey Tierno (Rey Helado) utiliza una rasuradora. El Cuenta Cuentos: A lo largo del episodio se pueden ver radios y escombros tirados en el suelo. Además, el oso adolescente estaba haciendo un graffiti sobre lo que parece ser una Van enterrada a la que le creció mucha vegetación encima. Poder Animal: Se puede ver una TV rota cerca del basurero de Finn y Jake cuando Jake camina hacia las Ninfas. thumb|Muerte en Flor: Esqueleto (posiblemente humano) con un cuchillo en la cabeza. Las Otras Tartas: Varios botes y esqueletos de ballenas pueden ser vistos en el desierto de la muerte. A Cortar el Cabello a una Mujer: Cuando Finn y Jake se van a encontrar con la bruja aparecen en los arbustos los escombros de un OVNI. Los Suegros: Bob menciona que el creía que los humanos estaban extintos, lo que prueba que algo o alguien hizo que los humanos desaparecieran casi por completo. El Rey Mudo: El Storyboard de este episodio contiene la primera mención directa de la guerra de los Champiñones en la serie, se escucha cuando Gummy lee el libro de las reglas, pero la linea fue cortada en la versión final del capitulo. thumb|Susana Salvaje: Montaña de basura que probablemente sea de antes de la guerra. El Verdadero Tu: Un enfoque de la tierra se muestra, lo que revela que a ésta le falta un gran trozo. Este trozo faltante puede ser producto de la guerra de los Champiñones. Muerte en Flor: En el Inframundo se pueden encontrar escombros de una civilización, numerosos carros de policía y unos OVNIS destruidos. También hay una escalera mecánica para bajar y se ve una TV destruida cuando Finn y Jake tratan de pasar inadvertidos. thumb|Ven Conmigo: Restos de autos en la noche de parejas Susana Salvaje: La tribu Hyooman vive en las ruinas de lo que podría haber sido una ciudad bajo tierra o un bunker defectuoso. En la ciudad bajo tierra, un auto, un refrigerador, y algunos restos de submarinos/barcos grandes. En el Storyboard aparece una etiqueta que dice "Peligro de Riesgo Biológico" en la tapa de la escotilla, pero al igual que con El Rey Mudo esto fue cortado en el guión original. Además, en una breve escena, la cámara enfoca sobre un thumb|Amor Loco: Base del poder del Lich que antes era una estación subterránea montón de basura. Tras una inspección más cercana, se puede ver lo que parece ser un brazo de robot saliendo de los escombros. El Tren Misterioso: El tren de por si es una máquina de antes de la guerra de los champiñones. Ven Conmigo: En la noche de parejas se ven esqueletos y restos de autos. La Panza de la Bestia: Se pueden ver restos de autos en la garganta de monstruo. thumb|Amor peligroso: Plutonio y gasolina (combustibles modernos). Los Cineastas: Se ven Video Casettes con películas como "Rastro de calor" hechas antes de la guerra. También Jake hace la primera mención oficial en la serie de la Guerra de los Champiñones. El mensaje que Finn y Jake ven son los clásicos mensajes colocados por el FBI para proteger los derechos de autor. Amor Loco: La base del poder del Lich es una estación subterránea destruida con trenes abandonados y llenos de esqueletos humanos en el suelo, como si ellos hubieran muerto esperando el tren. Afuera de la estación esta lo que parece ser un misil nuclear. También se ven hay ruinas de edificios. Amor Peligroso: Cuando Finn le dice a Jake lo que le lleva a la "Dulce princesa" menciona (entre otras cosas) gasolina (lo que prueba una vez mas que existían vehículos a motor antes de la guerra) y plutonio (usado en energia nuclear y bombas nucleares). Lo raro es que Finn no se haya radiado o que haya explotado el plutonio. thumb|Batalla Mágica: Arena de batalla, que era un estadio antes de la guerra Rastro de Calor: La Princesa Grumosa tiene una lata de frijoles, cosa que prueba que ya existían los productos enlatados. La carta de titulo muestra a Finn y a Jake haciendo graffitis en una "cartelera". Al frente de la cueva de Marceline hay una carretera destruida que funciona como un toldo. También están los restos de un viejo coche frente a la entrada de la cueva. Más tarde, los fantasmas llevan a Finn y a Jake sobre un edificio que parece ser un helipuerto ademas otros edificios pueden ser vistos cerca. 'Temporada 3' Morituri Te Saludamos: La arena de combate destruida parece ser de antes de la guerra. Además Jake menciona a Hawaii (Isla en el océano Pacifico y más reciente estado de los Estados Unidos). Memoria de una memoria: Muchos de los recuerdos de la infancia de Marceline parecen ser alrededor de las ruinas de la civilización. Ella se ve como una pequeña niña viviendo en una ciudad en ruinas con armas y tanques cerca de su casa, también se ve una ciudad desconocida en el fondo quemándose.thumb|Bellotopia: Hogares de los lub glubs, antes de la guerra eran flotadores. Luego encuentra su padre comiendo su papas fritas en un restaurante destruido. Alrededor de la casa de Ash, hay muchos neumáticos y otros desechos esparcidos por la zona. El Sicario: Afuera del Reino Desayuno hay un desierto con un vagón de tren abandonado en él. El Monstruo: Cuando Finn y Jake encuentran a los Aldeanos Gordos hay varias herramientas metálicas tiradas en el suelo. Batalla Mágica: La arena de batalla parece ser un estadio deportivo destruido.thumb|Secretos Navideños Parte 1: Zapato en un arbol y el caracol. Además, cuando el sol se pone, torres y edificios pueden ser vistos en el suelo bajo la vegetacion. Escalofrios: Hay un retrato con la foto de lo que parece ser la silueta de una ciudad. Tambien esta la pintura de una mujer humana con la fecha 8/20/12 (20 de Agosto del 2012). Curiosamente esta es la fecha en la que se estreno en Estados Unidos Dama y Arcoiris. Bellotopia: Bellotopia parece ser las ruinas subterráneas de un centro comercial o un resort de lujo. Esta teoría surge por que cerca del lugares hay carteles que dicen cosas como "Eat" (come) "Buy" (compra) "Sale" (venta) y "Food" (comida). Además los Lub Glubs viven en flotadores. thumb|Escalofrios: Foto en la que se puede ver una silueta humana/humanoide al fondo. Gracias: Afuera de la casa del Golem de Nieve aparece un tractor cubierto de nieve, la casa en la que vive el Golem de Nieve puede ser una de las pocas construcciones que quedo en pie después de la guerra. Esta teoría se basa en el arte promocional de Tom Herpich que muestra una familia de humanos o humanoides viviendo en esa casa antes de ser cubierta de nieve. La Nueva Frontera: Cuando Finn y Jake ven un cohete construido o encotrado por el Hombre Banana, Jake dice que los cohetes no han sido re-inventados aún para calmar a Finn cuando a este le empieza a preocupar la posibilidad de que su amigo muera. También se ve una limusina abandonada. thumb|Secretos Navideños Parte 2: Simon Petrikov en una de sus fases de transformación Secretos Navideños Parte 1: El lugar donde el Rey helado enterró su maleta llena de cintas se parece a un depósito de chatarra. Tambien se ve un barco con un arpón en su parte frontal. Un camión, un auto y un avión pequeño también se encuentran cerca del Rey Helado y Finn. Cuando Finn y Jake escavan se puede ver un zapato en un árbol y el caracol en el fondo. En el agujero en el que Finn y Jake cavan para buscar la maleta se ve detrás de ellos un esqueleto con un sombrero verde. La cámara de video que el rey helado utilizo para grabar su diario sea probablemente de antes de la guerra también. Además, las cintas que utiliza el Rey Helado son de VHS. thumb|Princesa fantasma: El Squeez-E-Mart, con aspecto muy similar a una tienda de antes de la guerra. Secretos Navideños Parte 2: Las ultimas cintas de VHS que Finn y Jake ven muestran al Rey Helado como un humano que se llamaba Simon Petrikov. Aparentemente la corona lo transformó en el Rey Helado. Una ciudad sin daños aparentes pero cubierta de nieve es vista mientras Simon habla. El cuenta que le compró la corona a un trabajador portuario en Escandinavia. Pedro Papel: Al final del episodio cuando Finn y Jake caminan lejos de la librería, se pueden ver varios edificios en el suelo alrededor de la Biblioteca. Además la biblioteca en si parece ser de antes de la guerra de lo champiñones. thumb|Cinco Fabulas Cortas: Imagen holográfica de la tierra semi-destruida. Princesa Fantasma: El cementerio luce como echo antes de la guerra de los champiñones. Ademas hay muchos objetos de hoy en día en el como autos y trenes. El Squeez-E-Mart parece ser una tienda de antes de la guerra a paneles solares y turbinas eólicas. 'Temporada 4' Cinco Fabulas Cortas: En el estudio de Cuber hay un holograma de la tierra semi-destruida. thumb|La Monstruita de Papi: Gabinetes con placas de Arizona, Texas y Orlando. Es practicamente lo mismo que en "El verdadero tu" pero es mucho mas fácil de ver. También la catapulta que usa Finn para hacer el "super golpe" parece ser un arma de antes de la guerra. Locos en la Red: El pedazo de pared en el que Finn y Jake rebotan cuando hacen sus acrobacias parece tener barras de refuerzo. Cuando Ed va al bosque a buscarle a Barb un regalo, se ve vehículo abandonado en el fondo y también se puede ver un panel electrónico en una pared dañada a la izquierda. thumb|La princesa monstruo: Pintura de una ciudad en invierno. La Monstruita de Papi: Hay unas placas en un mueble en la cocina de Hunson Abaader. Las placas dicen Vegas, Orlando y Arizona, lugares reales en Estados Unidos. En Tus Zapatos: Edificios en ruinas pueden ser vistos mientras Finn y Jake caminan en la noche. El Lobo Apapacho: Al principio del episodio hay unas ruinas cerca del árbol de la muerte. thumb|188px|Hijos de Marte: Galaxia de sabores y cráter de la tierra. La Princesa Monstruo: Una foto de una ciudad de antes de la guerra en invierno puede ser vista en la sala del Rey helado. La Guerra de las Tarjetas: El juego "la guerra de la tarjetas" parece ser de antes de la guerra. Hijos de Marte: Al principio del episodio cuando Finn y Jake llevan el muñeco, se puede notar claramente que estan en lo que parece ser una vía de trenes abandonada de antes de la guerra. Cerca de la misma, pueden ser vistos unos autos, al igual que cerca de la casa del hombre mágico. thumb|Reign of Gunters: Finn hablando con la dulce princesa a traves de lo que parece ser un Ipad. Cuando Finn sale disparado hacia Marte, Finn mira hacia abajo y se ve la Galaxia de gustos y la Tierra semidestruida. Abraham Lincoln trata de cambiar el alma de Jake por una moneda. La fecha de producción de la moneda dice "20XX D" (D significa que fue acuñada en Denver). También dice IN XXD WE TRUST (In God We Trust/En dios nosotros confiamos) (X representa la letra o numero que no se nota). Fuego Inestable: Cuando la Dulce Princesa le muestra a Jake que la Princesa Flama es inestable y destruiría el núcleo del planeta se puede ver un holograma de la tierra semidestruida y en el sueño de Jake se puede observar un circuito de carreteras destruidas y el ala de un avión. thumb|El Lich: Tierra de Ooo en el mapa holográfico de Book-O La Dama y Arcoiris: Durante una de sus conversaciones en coreano Arcoiris menciona a los Fideos Vietnamitas (lo que comprueba que el país de Vietnam existió). Además, la Dulce Princesa menciona que le puso un localizador GPS (por sus siglas en ingles Global Positioning System) un sistema creado por el gobierno Estadounidense en 1970. Quien Podría Ganar: Se pueden ver restos de barcos en el lago donde esta la granja. Esto se debe a que ese lugar antes de la guerra debió haber sido algo como un cementerio de barcos. thumb|Finn El Humano: Simon Petrikov mirando los aviones bombarderos. Reinado de Gunters: Se muestra que Finn está hablando con la Dulce Princesa con lo que parece un Ipad. Te Recuerdo: Marceline menciona la guerra y la vida pasada de Simon y en el flashback de Marceline y el Rey Helado se puede ver una ciudad destruida y en llamas, también cuando el Rey Helado encuentra a Marceline en el suelo hay cartuchos de escopeta. El Lich: En el mapa del Enchiridión se puede ver la tierra con su cráter en una parte. thumb|Finn El Humano: La tierra alterna 'Temporada 5' Finn El Humano y Jake El Perro: En esos episodios se revela que Finn Alterno es el causante de el escenario post-apocaliptico de la tierra de Ooo (pero solo en el Farmworld), también se revela que el Rey Helado Alterno se sacrificó para que la bomba nuclear más poderosa de todas no impactara con la tierra (ya que la tiraron desde un avión) pero luego de que Finn la destruyera liberó todo su poder haciendo cambios muy drásticos en el Farmworld: 1- Jake Alterno se convirtio en El Lich 2- Marceline Alterna se convierte en un esqueleto y Finn lo destruye 3- Finn Alterno se convierte en el nuevo Rey Heladothumb|Jake El Padre: Imagen de Jake de pequeño con una ciudad moderna de fondo. thumb|167px|Davey: Finn rapándose con una de estas maquinas. 4- El escenario post-apocaliptico se rehace, solo que peor 5- Se descubre que la configuración post-apocaliptica se hizo por la causa de un misil con maldad desconocida. Five More Short Graybles: Finn y Jake encuentran un libro de rimas y poemas de antes de la guerra. Ellos lo confunden con un libro de hechizos. Up A Tree :Cuando Finn y la Ardilla vuelan sobre el frisbee en una parte se enfoca una carretera destruida en el suelo Finn y Jake al principio empezaron a jugar como un chico humano normal y su perro normal. All the Little People: Una ciudad destruida se puede ver mientras Finn y Jake están sentados en una colina''.'' Jake The Dad Se ve un Carro destruido En las Casa de los Zorros y en el flashback de Jake se puede ver una ciudad moderna y funcional. Davey: Se revela que aún se conservan las máquinas para cortar pelo. Mystery Dungeon: Se puede ver un ordenador codificable, posiblemente de antes de la guerra. thumb|Se ven huesos detrás de ellos, algún tipo de puerta y Finn y la Princesa con una antorcha Bad Little Boy: Aparecen esqueletos humanos en el mundo alterno. Vault of Bones: Finn y la Princesa flama están en una Bóveda de Huesos donde se ven candelabros, un objeto antes de la guerra, ademas también se ven esqueletos humanos y huesos de otras personas, el lugar parece ser una mansión. thumb|200px|Simon and Marcy: 966 años atras, Mutantes afectados en la Guerra y ciudad destruida Simon and Marcy: Marceline le cuenta a Finn, Jake y Rey Helado como fue si historia con el Rey Helado (Simon Petrikov) hace 996 años atrás en la Guerra de los Champiñones. También muchas personas (Mutantes) fueron afectados por la radiación, sobrevivio un Venado pero fue congelado por Simon y toda la ciudad está destruida. 'Otras evidencias' thumb|162px|El intro de Hora de Aventura Tema de Apertura En la canción de el programa aparecen varios objetos como armas y artículos tecnológicos incluyendo misiles sin explotar enterrados y una televisión como recuerdo de la anterior civilización; además de una mano humana en la copa de un arbol. (No debe confundirse con el brazo robotico de Finn Alterno Comic En la esquina inferior lado izquierdo se puede ver la guerra de los champiñones tambien se puede apreciar la infancia de Marceline y en la parte superior se puede ver la cara de Phil. Personas afectadas *Después de la Guerra de los Champiñones muchas personas y criaturas fueron mutadas por la radiación.thumb|129px *'Simon Petrikov': Él era un historiador que quería hacer un anticuario, así que se dedicaba a recolectar objetos antiguos. Un día, le compró una corona de oro a un trabajador portuario. Cuando volvió a donde vivía, se puso la corona en frente de su novia Betty. Pero él no sabia que esta corona de oro le daría poderes mágicos de hielo que lo harían volverse loco y congelarlo todo. Cuando se quitó la corona vio a Betty temerosa y jamás volvió a verla. Así mutó y se convirtió en el Rey Helado. *'Betty': Fue la novia de Simon Petrikov antes del desastre que lo convirtió en el Rey Helado. No se sabe si murió en la guerra o mutó en alguien conocido o desconocido en la serie. Pero aún asi es bastante parecida a la Doctora Princesa. Sin embargo, Pendleton Ward ha desmentido el rumor de que Betty y la Doctora Princesa sean la misma. En el episodio Secretos Navideños Parte 2 dice que ella se fue y no se le volvió a ver.thumb|Gente-Pez *'Tribu Hyoomen': Es probable que la radiación los mutara hasta hacerlos Gente-pez. *'Señales del bosque oscuro': No se sabe muy bien por qué mutaron pero seguramente fue la radiación. *'Princesas': Todas las princesas de Hora de Aventura son humanoides o tal vez fueron mutadas por la tiaras como Simon Petrikov en Secretos Navideños Parte 2. thumb|Imagen de I remember you que muestra a Marceline mas pequeña que en El recuerdo de un recuerdo junto a Simon Petrikov. *'Marceline: '''Aunque la Guerra, aparentemente, no le causó ningún daño físico, se ve que su infancia fue realmente traumática y cruel, hasta el punto de que vivía en una casa en ruinas y su único amigo era un oso de peluche que le regaló Simon Petrikov (curiosamente, Marceline es una persona divertida y extrovertida, todo lo contrario a lo que se puede esperar de alguien que ha sufrido tanto). thumb|Lub Glubs *'Lub Glubs': Susana, dijo que ella junto con los Hihumanos, vivían tranquilamente en Bellotopia, hasta que los Lub Glubs aparecieron, lo que seguramente afirma que los Lub Glubs fueron mutados por la radiación. '''Todos los animales' de la serie en general: Todos los animales de la serie (que verdaderamente existen en la vida real) tienen habilidades que no tienen los animales comunes como hablar y tener la capacidad de manipular algunas herramientas, aunque hay otras, esas son las más visibles. Es probable que hayan conseguido esas habilidades con la radiación de la Guerra. Curiosidades *Se cree que el nombre "Guerra de los Champiñones" fue una guerra nuclear en donde se usaron bombas nucleares las cuales al explotar forman una nube en forma de hongo, de ahí el nombre. *thumb|Que Curiosidad Este Dibujo Con Un Meteorito Dirigiendose A La Tierra Justamente Donde Esta El Gran CraterEn "Five short Graybles", según el globo terraqueo holografico, la tierra después de la guerra solo tiene dos continentes: Uno muy similar a Africa y otro que recuerda a Oceania, dando a entender que todos los demas quedaron arrasados por las bombas atómicas.. *En Fionna y Cake no se muestran muchos daños de esta guerra, a diferencia de otros episodios. *thumb|"Cuarto de los recuedos" I Remember YouAl parecer según I Remember You en cuanto el Rey Helado entra a su "Cuarto de los recuerdos" en una caja se encuentra un anuncio al parecer con la alerta de un meteorito acercándose al planeta tierra. *En el juego de Cartoon Network llamado "Leyendas de OOO" al estar en la casa de Marceline hay como una especie de radio si se interactua con este Jake dice "No he visto de estos después de la guerra de los champiñones". * En el Episodio Hijos de Marte cuando se ve a Finn usando el teletransportador, por asi decirlo, sale de Tierra de Ooo y se ve la pequeña isla con un volcán. * Curiosamente hasta ahora sólo Jake y Marceline la han mencionado. * Algo curioso tambien es que la guerra fue hace 1000 años y se a comprobado que cuando hay radiacion no se va en 1000 años. * En la casa de Finn puede verse una pequeña Bomba Nuclear, al parecer de un tamaño menor, lo raro es que no explotó, aunque se puede ver que no muchas bombas han explotado. * A partir del episodio Hombres de Negocios a los escritores se les ocurrio la idea de la Guerra de los Champiñones, sin embargo, desde el episodio ¡El enchiridion! hay muestras como objetos destruidos de esta. * Quizás la guerra duró 4 años, ya que en el capítulo Simon y Marcy la aventura es 996 años atrás y la guerra tiene 1000 años. Consecuencias *Extinción casi total de la humanidad. *La existencia de El Lich. *Nuevos seres que pueden ser muy fuertes y violentos, refiriéndonos a la mutación de los seres humanos u otras especies (por ejemplo, Tronquitos puede llevar a ser un elefefantito mutado). *El retroceso total de la civilización ya que vuelven en mayoria a la monarquia. Aunque hay objetos más avanzados que antes de la guerra. *Mal reparto de la tecnología y recursos ya que hay algunas sociedades (por ejemplo el Dulce reino) que son extremadamente avanzadas y otras como las tierras de pasto apenas son semi-reino. También hay lugares extremadamente pobres como la aldea del episodio "Su heroe " y la Ciudad de los ladrones (lugar) o el reino de los duendes del episodio "El rey mudo" *Creación de un cráter destruyendo parte habitable de la tierra. *Alteración del clima. *thumb|200pxArmas mucho mas avanzadas. *En menor grado disminución de la masa planetaria y disminución de la gravedad (puede decirse ello por las nubes que se ven solo desde el espacio). * Destrucción de los continentes conocidos como: Asia, Europa, Oceanía, África y América, haciendo una tierra sin continentes y con una parte de África intacta. *La tierra quedó muy contaminada debido a la radiación, haciéndola un lugar muy peligroso para vivir. *Mutaciones radioactivas por la explosión nuclear, produciendo alteraciones en las especies, que vivían en la tierra (Los Mutantes). Galeria Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Conceptos